Behind Blue Eyes
by Tinkalili
Summary: Mein erster Songfic. Ziemlich depri. Slash Andeutung.


Manchmal sind sie alle wie Schafe. Niemand weiß wie es ist ich zu sein. Jede Nacht komme ich hier raus um zu träumen, denn meine Träume sind noch nicht so leer wie ich. Was bringt mir die Sonne wenn ich kein Licht sehe? Ich bin dem Wind sehr zugetan. Er ist kalt, man kann ihn nicht bestechen, er wird immer kalt bleiben. So wie ich. Keiner von ihnen weiß wie es sich anfühlt der Böse zu sein, denken sie wirklich das, das ich bin? Wie könnte ich weinen wo ich doch schon die Trauer bin. Was ist schon Einsamkeit wenn man weiß das Liebe eine Lüge ist!? Wo führt der Weg hin wenn nicht in die Schwärze? Wittern sie auch den Tod oder bleiben sie blind um noch nicht zu verwehen? Wo ist Platz für mich? Hier bei den Sternen, im eiskalten See? Wissen sie selbst wie es ist gehasst zu werden? Wenn ja, wieso hassen sie weiter? Ich glaube nicht das die Menschen verdorben sind, vielleicht bin es ja nur ich. Womit fühl ich noch wenn mein Körper tot ist. Wieso denke ich noch, wenn die Hoffnung verblasst. Fragen, Fragen, Fragen und ich im Eis. Wenn ich die Lüge Liebe leben würde wären alle unglücklich und ich besiegt. Darum ist Liebe eine Strafe, meine Rache dafür das sie mich zwingen zu existieren. Und ich gebe dir die Schuld. Du bist es der mich zwingt zu lieben. In meiner Wut fühle ich doch nur den eigenen Schmerz und dieser Schmerz beißt fest und tief, doch sterben kann ich eh nicht. Bin ich nicht schon längst tot? Wenn nicht? Warum sollte ich es dann keinesfalls sein? Ich wurde alleine gelassen von ihm von allem.. Jetzt da das Licht verhüllt ist von schwarzen Glas sehe ich die Wirklichkeit. Denn Wahrheit ist nur ein Schatten, Einsamkeit das Licht. Ich kann Niemanden diese Wellen der Qual vermitteln, ich spüre sie selbst kaum, ich bin schon entseelt. Und bei diesem Gedanken grinsend sollte ich endlich meine verdammten Füße aus dem Wasser ziehen, sonst ende ich als körperlicher Krüppel, mein Geist ist es schon. Eines Morgens wachte ich auf und mir wurde bewusst: es gibt Menschen und du bist auch nur Einer! Wie sollte ich mich den mit dieser Erkenntnis verstecken? Wem soll ich die Schuld geben das ich mich verschließe wenn nicht dir? Weißt du wie es ist gehasst zu werden? Nein, natürlich nicht. Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz ist nur ein Wort, doch das was ich fühle ist Leid. Schlecht behandelt zu werden tut nicht weh, sondern geliebt zu werden und dann verlassen, jenes schreit in mir vor Gram vor Hass. Und auch wenn ich gerade wegen dir weine, weil ich glaubte dich zu lieben, ist es nicht weiter schlimm; nichts ist weiter schlimm den die Dunkelheit beschützt das was das Licht nicht vermag : Die Angst! Sie haben alle Angst, auch ich. Aber ich darf es nicht zeigen. Nie. Nach der Angst kommt die Wut, dann die Trauer und nun bleibt mir nur noch der Hass. Die Menschen können nicht sagen: es tut mir leid. Weil sie es nicht wollen, weil sie nicht wissen wie und weil sie angst haben das ihnen verziehen werden könnte. Sie flüchten sich in ihren Hass. Wie feige. Das ich, wenn auch nur in Gedanken, meinen Gefühlen freien lauf lasse ist nicht gut. Nachher verrate ich mich noch selbst. Wo Vertrauen ist, ist auch Verrat. So einfach ist Es. So ist es mit vielem. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und doch weiß ich wie die Anderen sind. Ich weiß das Lügen die Realität sind, ich weiß das Liebe gleich Schmerz ist, ich weiß das Hass manchmal nur Angst vor dem Möglichen ist und ich weiß das ich dich gebraucht hätte. Aber ich weiß auch das Es egal ist, nichts zählt mehr, weil es nichts mehr gibt was zu lieben ist. Meine Erinnerungen an dich verblassen. Und so bin ich hier, träume von der Realität und verachte die Welt. Schwarzes Glas bedeckt meine Augen und der Himmel färbt sich blutrot. Der Wind ist immer noch kalt, wahrscheinlich der einzigste Freund den ich kriegen kann. Wenn ich jetzt versuchen würde zu fliehen, würden sie mich doch nur zurück holen. Ich will frei sein von falschen Idealen, Liebe die es nicht gibt und vor allem von den Ketten die mich hier halten, bei dir. Ich bin ein Wrack, doch täusche ich gut. Niemand weiß wie es ist morgens aufzuwachen, jegliche Liebe fortzuschicken und den Tag mit dunklem Licht zu beginnen. Mag sein das ich sehen kann, aber in Wahrheit sind wir alle blind. Morgen werd ich wieder meine Lügen heucheln. Die, die ich hasse lieben und jene die ich liebe hassen. Aber heute Nacht erzähl ich keine Lügen, heute Nacht bin ich einsam wie in jeder, doch heute darf meine Seele fliegen. Dorthin wo ich nicht seien kann. Und wenn du mich dann ansieht, sollst du sehen was dahinter ist. Hinter blauen Augen. Hinter meinen blauen Augen.  
  
Nur DU . . . . . . . . . .  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
to be the bad man  
  
to be the sad man  
  
[..] and no one knows  
  
what it's like to be hated  
  
to be faded to telling only lies  
  
but my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
as my conscious seems to be  
  
i have hours, only lonely  
  
my love is vengeance  
  
that's never free  
  
no one knows what its like  
  
to feel these feelings  
  
like i do, and i blame you!  
  
[..]  
  
no one knows what its like  
  
to be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
[..] no one know how to say  
  
that they're sorry and don't worry  
  
i'm not telling lies  
  
[..] . . Behind Blue Eyes 


End file.
